Interval management refers to management of the spacing between aircraft in flight. Interval management may be used to organize and expedite the flow of air traffic in an effective, efficient, and reliable manner. For example, without limitation, interval management may be used to manage the spacing between aircraft approaching an airport runway for landing. A desired spacing between aircraft landing on the runway may be established to improve or optimize the efficiency of landing operations at the airport.
Interval management of aircraft in flight may be implemented by an air traffic control (ATC) system or other appropriate entity. For example, an ATC system or other entity responsible for interval management in an area of aircraft operations may provide information for implementing interval management in the area to aircraft in flight in the area. Such interval management information may indicate, for example, a desired spacing between aircraft operating in the area. The aircraft operating in the area may be required or expected to achieve the indicated spacing between aircraft for interval management.